


Two headed fishes

by 666maggot777



Series: Heat Waves [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Because Mai and Zuko are trans, Episode: s03e03 The Painted Lady, F/F, Jetara? Hah, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Toph is also a major lesbian, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Crush, becoming friends, but come on, can't change my mind, more like Katara and Jet actually make up from what happened, we already knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: The Avatar and his posse make a stop an Island and settle down. Jet continues his physical therapy with Katara and their relationship takes a turn for the better.On the other hand, the lake is polluted from the Fire Nation plant, mutated fish floating atop, so Katara decides to do something about it. Mai and Zuko have a talk about the thing between them.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Katara (Avatar), Jet & Sokka (Avatar), Jet & Toph Beifong, Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: Heat Waves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Two headed fishes

**Author's Note:**

> This...this is the first time I've actually had a shit ton of fun writing something. I told someone that I had this idea since I finished Avatar and rewatched some episodes, so I decided to take stuff into my own hands and not do my boy dirty like the creators did. I have a page dedicated to my thoughts about him, but I'm not linking it.
> 
> Lyrics in the fic is by Cage The Elephant, Too Late To Say Goodbye.

** _Oh, my precious ember burning_ **  
** _My sweet glowing light_ **  
** _From the moment I first saw you_ ** ** _I was yours and you were mine_ **

* * *

Jet starts physical therapy again, Toph make rails from the earth so Jet can use them for support.  
  
He can breathe a little better, he just wants to regain his footing so he can fight- nothing's worse than not being able to fight in a war. He pushes himself, but not correctly. Refusing to eat isn't helping himself or anyone around him. He wants to get better, he needs to get better.  
  
Otherwise, what use is he?  
  
"You can do it Jet!"  
  
Katara holds out her hands, that same compassionate smile laced with her silly kindness.  
  
Even after all he's done, she wants to still help? He wants to call her an idiot, but that's unfair, she helps when she can-even her enemies.  
  
So Jet huffs, gripping the rails with all his strength and steadily walks forward. It hurts more without crutches, he feels weak and hopeless, but he has to stride forward, then it'll be over. He braces himself for the longer steps, he stares at his feet and finds it's what makes him even more nervous, so he looks up.  
  
Katara is still smiling. She shouldn't. How should he react?  
  
Easy. He shouldn't.  
  
Even with those mindless dead end thoughts, he still approaches her with good footing and better progress, he feels light on his feet-he's not sure that's good. But he feels better, he doesn't let his euphoria get the best of him, he continues in slow steps, inching forever closing.  
  
He's so close, Katara isn't far away, she's right there, supportive with open arms.  
  
He takes one hand off the improvised railing and the other as well, stumbling a little but efficiently walks in steady steps, soon tugging Katara's hand and pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much. After everything, you still chose to help me." His eyes are dry, his words are sincere and heavy on his heart.  
  
He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.  
  
He has the chance to see Zuko again.  
  
Even if the chance is slim, he's determined to get his boyfriend back. This time though, he's not acting irrational, if he has to tolerate the Fire Nation, then so be it. He's not doing it alone at least.  
  
Sokka decides to join the hug.  
  
Then Aang.  
  
Then Toph.  
  
They all squeeze in and suffocate him. He's use to suffocating hugs, but this feels so much more different-his chest is light and he actually laughs in the light of it all.  
  
Holy shit. He's happy.  
-  
Jet wanted to take a quick wash in the water, but...  
  
"Not to be mean, but this water actually, literally and I truly mean this, looks like shit. I'm use to dirty water, but this? This is awful."  
  
It's just toxic waste with two headed dead fish floating atop. He hasn't had a shower in days, he's sure the other's haven't as well. The upper ring was a lavish life, but hot showers aren't available and cold showers Jet can do.  
  
Just not in this river.  
  
"That factory over there is dumping waste into the waters."  
  
The factory in question is of course, a Fire Nation one. Jet grits his teeth.  
  
"Spirits. Everywhere we fucking go!"  
  
Katara puts a hand on Jet's shoulder, he tenses less.  
  
"We should go into the village, find what's going on and all that," Sokka suggested.  
  
They followed that suggestion, now in a village full of despair and depression. The severity of the hungry, poor and broken is heart wrenching. He's see this all before, it shouldn't ve a surprise, but starving children is what always pierces the heart between his ribs.  
  
"This place looks like shit," Jet comments in a nonchalant manner.  
  
"It's not all bad!"  
  
The voice of an old man rung in the group's ears-repulsive is what Jet thinks of it.  
  
"Who are you?" Sokka inquiries, arms secured around his chest.  
  
"Why I'm Dock!" The old man is chipper. It makes Jet smile.  
  
"You own the dock or something? That's why they call you that?"  
  
The elder leans in Jet's personal space, eyebrow quirked.  
  
"You're a fine young man! How would you like to work at that shop over there? I heard it has a spot open. I think you're just what the owner is looking for!"  
  
Jet really can't do that.  
  
"Sorry, but no. I'll buy something though. He got any armor?" Dock moves away from Jet with a thoughtful look on his old, wrinkly and hollow face.  
  
"You'll just have to find out I suppose."  
  
Jet simply nods. "Will do."  
  
They do approach the stand, but there's nothing but rotten fish with two heads, triple and singular. Needless to say, it's all awful.  
  
Toph and Sokka are the only ones who don't scrunch their noses. To give Toph the benefit of the doubt, she can't see it, so that may be it.  
  
"I'm Xu! I own this stand. What would you like? How about the triple fish deal?"  
  
They do have armor, not sure how they obtained armor, but it's all rusted and basically scrap. Fuck.  
  
"No, thank you-" Aang tries to decline politely.  
  
"We'll take it!" Sokka exclaims, throwing a coin at the personality of Xu, someone Dock claims to be. At this point and time, who the hell is he to judge?  
  
They take their leave, but Toph has to ask, "there's no way we're actually eating that, right?"  
  
Sokka holds the fish by its triple fin, dangling it from his hand.  
  
"Of course we are!" Sokka exclaims.  
  
The fish starts wiggling around freakishly, Sokka tosses it somewhere, anywhere, and panics and wipes off the slimy grossness he didn't consider before on his shirt.  
  
"You're right. We're not actually eating that."  
  
Agreed.  
-  
Zuko stands in the mirror, naked, bare for himself and nobody else. He's slim but fit, breast medium sized, but they sag. Jet doesn't seem to care, in fact, Jet loves every inch of him. He's told him this so many times, each whisper etching into his skin, making a bigger mark than anything his father has ever said. He appreciates himself a little more, he sees what few other's see.  
  
He's strong, beautiful and handsome. He's better than his father, he knows that now. He's just upset, upset for lying to the one person he loves and now he probably resents him.  
  
'He still knew though,' Zuko thought. He let's out a shaky breath.  
  
He can look at himself, he's there and he won't go away. He doesn't have to like the flesh bags on his chest, but he can accept they're there. He can't change that. If someone else can still see him the same and love the things that are a part of him, he can love them too.  
  
He hugs his breast, curling in and descending down to the the carpet under him.  
  
Angi, he misses him. He wants to see the smile that resembles the story of Brutus, he wants to see those rebellious eyes that spark with love and safety. Those eyes gleam, but Zuko knows unhappiness when he sees it. Jet seemed a little brighter-by an inch, he was still a little bright.  
  
There's a knock that interrupts the Prince's inner dialogue and causes him to shoot up to his feet, quickly grabbing a robe he tosses on and ties securely around him. Another is thrown on with the same repeated process.  
  
For a moment, he forgot he's at the Island of his shitty childhood.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He keeps himself grounded, hands at his sides, face neutral as possible.  
  
The door opens and reveals a girl he's seen before, a girl who once panicked about chin hairs and came running to Zuko, a girl who wanted painted nails and came to Azula.  
  
His sister doesn't even care. She likes to be the dog of the Fire Nation, but even pretending to be a wolf in sheep's clothing.  
  
"Hey.." it's Mai.  
  
Her voice is dry as usual.  
  
"Hi." Zuko returns the greeting.  
  
Mai invites herself in, but her form is stiff and nervous.  
  
"I came to talk to you. It's actually important, so you can't shun me."  
  
"Didn't plan to."  
  
'It's been 2 weeks, this is the first time since that you've talked to me.'  
  
"Can I..sit?"  
  
Ah.  
  
"Yeah, make yourself comfortable..I guess." He scratches the back of his damaged hand, skin picked and healing with scabs, but those get picked too. He's not ashamed of his hands even if Azula comments on it.  
  
Mai sat on the loveseat on at the foot of Zuko's bed and in front of the fire. Room is mildly dark except for 2 candles lit, enough to see the gloom teenager in front of him.  
  
He decides to light a fire. The flame dances on his palm, he throws it in with a swift motion on the wood in the fire place, extinguishing the fire in his fist.  
  
"Do you want some tea?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
They're both awkward and awful at this.  
  
Zuko doesn't have to leave his room just to make tea for his "girlfriend", but he does it anyways.  
  
He's sure she's had time to think by the time he came through the door, handing her a cup of freshly hot tea. Zuko has his own, blowing on it before testing with his lip to see if its safe to drink.  
  
"I..I want to say sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that, you were right."  
  
Zuko almost let's the hot liquid in his mouth stream back down in the pristine cup.  
  
Gross.  
  
"I was hiding, hiding how I truly feel. I put myself and you through falsehoods, I shouldn't have done that. For that, I am sorry."  
  
She's open, chest pulled apart and showing that hollow bit that holds her heart.  
  
Zuko puts his cup on the mantle, approaching his companion in slow steps before halting in front of her. He kneels, he doesn't want to be a on plane higher than her-no, he's on the same level.  
  
"You shouldn't be the only one apologizing Mai. I'm sorry too, I really am. I shouldn't had yelled at you like that or pushed you. I was definitely in the wrong and could've handled everything differently-"  
  
Mai grabs his warm, scarred and self inflicted wounded hands.  
  
"No-! I mean, you shouldn't be the one saying sorry! Idiot, dumbass! I was clearly wrong, I tried to manipulate you into giving up on your boyfriend, but I promise to help you get back to him."  
  
Zuko already thought of that, that's why that Assassin was sent..to search for..the Avatar.  
  
Fuck! Shit! Idiot, dumbass.  
  
Zuko wishes he could smash his skull against a table.  
  
"Did you find Ty Lee? Ha-have you spoken to her?"  
  
"Yes. She and I are finally dating. We were invited to a party tomorrow by a guy named Chen. I thought of hitting on her in front of the guys who wanna get with her."  
  
That's fucking amazing.  
  
Chen though..  
  
"Chen is stupid though..."  
  
"I know, but Azula is crushing on someone for the first time. Besides, you got me and Ty Lee even if everything is lame as shit."  
  
Zuko smiles.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
After that it's quiet, it's so comfortable though. To see her smile is a joy, she looks happy and her smile is warm, soft and safe. He's sure Ty Lee feels the same. They're the perfect contradiction.  
  
Like him and Jet.  
  
"Hey, is it weird that I want to hug you?"  
  
"Hm? I don't think so. I think we should hug. Like friends."  
  
Mai chuckles. "Yeah."  
  
They stand at the same time, hands still in the other's, Mai's fingers is callused from years worth of knife throwing and so. She can throw broken art heads, anything small and sharp, general knives and very versatile.  
  
They hug, warm with the feeling of something new right around the corner.  
  
Mai kisses his cheek and parts.  
  
"Because you helped me, I'll help you find your boyfriend," with a smirk she bops Zuko's nose.  
  
Zuko chuckles.  
  
"Thanks, seriously. We have to have each other's backs my trans sister."  
  
"You're right, trans brother."  
-  
On the first day, Appa is sick, that same day villagers claim to have been blessed by a water spirit called the Painted Lady. Jet says nothing about the obvious culprit.  
  
Toph doesn't either.  
  
On the second day, Appa is still sick, and the same from the first night happens again.  
  
The third day is when the Painted Lady is exposed for who she really is.  
  
"Where do you two think you're going? Should I tell Toph that you're cheating?"  
  
Jet's words are sadistic and smile is devious.  
  
But they know better.  
  
"I would never betray my sweet Toph. Have you seen her? She's gorgeous!"  
  
If Toph can hear this, she's having a ball.  
  
"I see your point. You guys gonna destroy the factory? It's very obvious-don't deny it."  
  
Aang's shoulder sag, scratching his neck nervously.  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Count me in."  
  
Katara and Aang look at him with shock, eyes big as two tokens.  
  
"But Jet, you can't fight in your condition."  
  
Jet let's out a lighthearted laugh. "I know. I just miss it. Promise to not get in your way. Deal?"  
  
Katara shares a silent knowing look with Aang, they both nod on agreement. Jet gives them a cherished smile with all teeth.  
  
He can fight, he knows it. They believe in him too.  
  
Damn does it feel good to have company again.  
  
Once they snuck into the factory, they stealthily made their way to the smelting plant and Jet was on lookout while Katara and the Avatar did their thing.  
  
He really needs some gear. It doesn't feel normal to walk around without it. Maybe for Sokka, the only other nonbender of the group, to roam free without guards heavy on his shoulders and knees.  
  
And Spirits do listen, because not one, but two fucking guards come down their way, chatting away without concern or even care for their jobs. Jet knows that, once you get a job that pays a shit ton, those people are snobbish and are far from humble.  
  
The other two stop their work, looking at the doorway when the first guard appears-Jet pulls him in, the guard thrusts his fist forward with fire that comes to close to Jet's face, he ducks down in a quick motion and grabs the guard's wrist to pull him forward and thrusts his other palm into the man's chin.  
  
The guard falls back.  
  
The other steps into the room and instantly fires, Jet jumps to the side and Aang extinguished the fire with his air.  
  
He can't get him to yield, he decides getting the guard to strike him again is his best shot, no serious damage will be done of course.  
  
"Come on, can't hit someone who's disabled?"  
  
The guard grunts and does exactly what Jet wanted him to do.  
  
He strikes with a high kick that Jet blocks with one of his crutches, the man shows visible discomfort with the pain now coursing from his ankle to his knee. He pushes his crutch up and the guard loses his balance and falls back, hitting his head against one of the valves.  
  
A guarded head can still cause injury with knocking with something solid and hard.  
  
Jet isn't much of a helmet guy because he wants people to remember who he is, so he just steals the shoulder guards, breast plate, cuisse, greave and knee guards. Everything is heavy, it feels right on his body and weights just right.  
  
"Jet, we gotta go! C'mon!"  
  
Jet grabs his crutches on Katara's alert and they make a run for it, Jet found a blind spot despite not ever being here. He's still got it!  
-  
"So Appa wasn't sick?"  
  
"Nope! Just these berries that make your tongue blue," Katara proved her point after popping the berry in her mouth and revealing a blue tongue after chewing.  
  
Sokka taps his foot, upset with his sister's decision, and of Jet and Aang's too.  
  
"And you!" Sokka calls out Jet.  
  
"Me?" Jet points at himself, he was fixing his armor.  
  
"You stole Fire Nation armor! Don't you know how much trouble that puts us in? This isn't like your Freedom Fighter days."  
  
Jet purses his lips.  
  
"And stealing civilian clothing isn't..?"  
  
Sokka puts his hands on his hips.  
  
"That's totally different-"  
  
There's the sounds of terror and bad threats.  
  
Jet stood up with Toph's support.  
  
"Uh..we got a problem."  
  
The rest come over to peak at what Jet is seeing.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
Aang swore, even Toph looks at him.  
  
"What? Everyone else does it."  
  
Toph spoke, "good point arrow-head."  
  
Katara runs off to find her Painted Lady getup, Sokka confronts her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I have to go help them! I made the bed and now the villagers have to sleep in my mess? That's unfair bad entirely my fault."  
  
Sokka puts a hand on his sister's shoulder, it gets her attention.  
  
"We'll help you clean that messy bed. Won't we?" Sokka glances over his shoulder for good measure.  
  
The three pump their fist in the air.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
-  
Jet goes in like a normal boy without his precious gear.  
  
And there's a guard be recognizes.  
  
"Hey! You're one who got his ass handed to him but a disabled boy. Aka, me!"  
  
He'll get better, he'll heal faster with Katara's help.  
  
Besides, he can pride himself a little, can't he?  
  
"You-!"  
  
Man taunting this guy is fun. There's a strong form of fog that clouds his vision, but he can still see the puzzled look on all their faces.  
  
There's thunder and an ominous feeling to the air.  
  
Then the Painted Lady (Katara) appears behind Jet, he steps aside with a bow and smugness.  
  
Katara tries not to laugh.  
  
"I apologize for his behavior."  
  
'But you really did get beat up by him.'  
  
"Please the villagers alone, as it is my doing that your factory was destroyed. You polluted my people's waters and destroyed my home as well, which is the water."  
  
The same guy Jet taunted spoke, flames appear over his palms and they dance menacingly.  
  
"And if we don't?"  
  
Katara's eyes narrow, she frowns.  
  
"You will face my wrath."  
  
There's a form of waste from the lake that appear like tentacles, edges frozen and sharp.  
  
They still fire and Jet grabs a little girl in the middle of the cross fire.  
  
She looks like someone he knows-or knew.  
  
Katara blocks the flames and more water whisks out to slap each and every individual soldier into the water, she freezes the areas around them.  
  
"Damn. Nice one Lady!" Jet compliments Katara's work, she blushes with a smile.  
  
She slides down from a frozen slide and onto the dock.  
  
Everyone cheers for her and she's bashful-as always.  
  
It also goes right in an instant.  
  
The man they saw those nights ago, Xu rubs Katara's makeup and reveals who she is.  
  
"Wait, you aren't the Painted Lady! You've been impersonating her!"  
  
Oh fuck no.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Apparently Sokka also jumps to Katara's rescue like Jet.  
  
Jet limps to her after leaving the litter girl, putting a hand on her shoulder for support.  
  
"She saved you people!" Jet says matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah, she healed the sick, brought you food and medicine. This is how you repay her?"  
  
Jet makes a final statement, "if it weren't for her...you'd all still be waiting for someone to help. That someone came, may not have been the lady you wanted, but this is your savior." Jet pulls the hat and vail off Katara's head for all to gaze at her painted face with clarity.  
  
She looks truly celestial-a true spirit.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for lying to you all, I shouldn't have impersonated someone so dear to you-I just knew she gave you hope, so I wanted to be that hope. You're justified in your anger and hurt."  
  
After her apology, they're all silent, like a spell was casted over them like a blanket.  
  
But Xu speaks.  
  
"You're right. But what do we do now?"  
  
Toph shouts from the crowd, "how about cleaning the polluted water!"  
  
"That's a good idea!" Xu yells back.  
  
And they did, Jet is given a net to scope everything out, waste and dead fish and everything in between that's described as gross.  
  
Afterwards, Toph asks a very good question.  
  
"Soooooo.....where we going next?"  
  
Jet shrugs, "who knows. Maybe we'll help more people, maybe we'll take down a whole unit of Fire Nation. Who knows!" Jet just sounds ecstatic about their next adventure.  
  
He's gotten better, way better.  
  
Katara gives him a hug.  
  
It's sudden and a tight one, it's a little surprising, but welcomed.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." Her voice is barely above a whisper, Jet still hears her.  
  
It brings a smile to his face.  
  
Aang's face is somber.  
  
Toph says nothing despite her knowledge, but Sokka does.  
  
"Sorry man." He puts a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, rolling the joint around.  
  
It's comforting.  
  
"It's okay. Besides," Aang looks at Sokka with a watery smile, "I'm happy for her."  
  
And that's actually the truth.  
  
But not even a minute later does Toph shout, "come on maggots! We gotta get going blowhards!"  
  
"Right."  
  
Aang climbs up and helps Sokka, who helps Toph and she helps Katara and the two girls help up Jet.  
  
Jet rolls his shoulder.  
  
"You know..I think I'm ready to see him again." Jet lays back with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Who? Zuko?" Sokka asks while looking at his map.   
  
"Yeah. I was afraid at first-he probably thinks I hate him."  
  
Sokka replies, "Didn't he lie to you?" Jet watches the clouds change shape, the breeze blowing his fringes in his face, but the coolness nips at his face just right.  
  
"Yeah, but with good reason. He's...scared, really scared. I know him better than any of you."  
  
Katara giggles, "well, your boyfriend use to chase us all around the world. But..if he makes you happy, what are we gonna do? Try to convince you how evillll he is?" Katara puts up her hands in a dramatic villainous manner.  
  
"Pfft. I suppose you can tell me stories. I'm sure they're all terrible, but you guys know me."  
  
"And you're part of our group." Aang says.  
  
Katara hums in agreement.  
  
"I'm still iffy on your stance-"  
  
"Sokka shut up. You like Jet just as much as we do."  
  
".....maybe?"  
  
Jet bursts with laughter.  
  
"It's alright. I like you guy's too. Thanks for giving me another chance."  
  
Katara leans on Toph's shoulder, it makes the Earthbender blush with a grin ear to ear.  
  
"No problem...uhmm.." Toph taps her chin.  
  
"Jet?"  
  
"No! I give everyone nicknames." Toph answers  
  
"You mean degrade us?"  
  
Jet snickers.  
  
"Well I love Toph's names~♡" Katara kisses her cheek and holds her close, head pressed to her chest.  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
Sokka gags.  
  
Katara punches him in the forearm and he yelps.  
  
Young romance, gooey and cheesy to the high heavens.  
  
It makes Jet think about his love, Jet needs to find him, get him back and never let him ago- no one will take him away and he'll be secure in his arms.  
  
He made a decision, now Jet is making one.  
  
"I want to find Zuko. You guys think you can help me?"  
  
The Water Tribe siblings and Aang are wide eyed, giving each other glances and knowing looks that have more answers than actual words.  
  
"We're...not sure. We'll think about it." Katara doesn't have to say sorry to show she is.  
  
"Yeah, we just can't trust him yet- we'll tell you about our 'relationship' so you'll understand. Otherwise.."  
  
"Undecided. It's alright." Jet finishes for Sokka.  
  
They're off to find something else to do, maybe needed elsewhere. It's possible in their adventure, Jet will come across Zuko. He'll cross paths with the boy he knew as Li, the boy he now knows as Zuko, Prince of the fucking Fire Nation.  
  
He's got a lot to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko:hires combustion man to find the Avatar because he'll find Jet.  
> Jet:hehehe I'm gonna search for my boyfriend. Go beep!
> 
> Btw:Kudos or comments help me continue even if I'm enjoying myself. Makes me feel like my work is worth pointing at least. I write for free, a little push of the Kudo button is helpful believe it or not. :)♡


End file.
